Unique
by NattzTails
Summary: April just learns that she is a unique child..becuase her parents are gods! can she expect anything else I wrote this story in my spare time at school and at home... NC- 12


**CHAPTER 1**

'Bye' waved April saying good-bye to her friend Lucy. She closed the big wooden door and locked it. She dragged herself to her room. When she sat down on her pink chair in her room she looked so exhausted, she got her laptop and logged herself on Facebook, a notice appeared it said ' Please change your password' April immediately did as it asked. She started to scroll down the page when she suddenly saw a picture. That picture calmed her down, it seemed that she has seen the picture in her dream or something. It had symbols around it she thought that it was peaceful. She decided to make it her background for her laptop. She scrolled down a bit more and then saw a picture of her! In April's mind she was like ' when did this happen who did this' those words kept going through her head. It was her in her room reading a book called ' Water Goddess' she was a bit worried that someone might be stalking her. She read the name at the top of the picture and it said Jett Farrell. She wrote down that name and left. She went on to her dads iPad and started playing Plants VS Zombies. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly started walking towards the door..." Ohhh! Honey please get the door! We have visitors!" her mum shouted from her room. "What!? You didn't tell me?" she replied in such calmness. She carefully opened the door and suddenly like 15 people walk into the house. ' They just invited themselves in, huh?' she thought. " Where's April?" asks one of the guests... " I am here..." she replied. Everyone stares at her for about 10 seconds then they all start talking about how much she has grown up since they last saw her. "Excuse me..." said a voice behind her. She turned around and there was a guy with presents stacked up higher than his head. "Thanks Percy" says a woman in a black gown. Percy carefully put the presents down into the corner and introduced himself to April " I am Percy, and you must be April, right? April starts to blush... ' Man he is cute!' she was thinking. She smiled and nods. In the corner of Aprils eye she could she a woman in a black robe with a white belt, she looks at her. She had short and curly ginger hair with dark purple lipstick, April smiled and turned away.

"Hello!" yells a voice at the top of the stairs. "Oh! There's Zeus! My good man!" says a voice in the crowd. "Zeus?" asks Percy " I know... but I am pretty sure he isn't the god"she chuckled. He smiled and turned away. "Come on through!" said Zeus. Everyone followed Zeus into the lounge. Atla, April's started talking to talking to a couple of women. While Zeus was talking to his 'mates'.

"April, go upstairs and get my work file for me" he ordered  
"Sure" April sighed  
"I'll come with you... If you want" Percy offered  
"I don't mind at all" she replied

They both started walking to the attic. They bumped into each other when they entered the door, both of them smiled cheerfully. She was wondering which file was it, so she picked one randomly. When she picked it up a pink envelope fell out of it. She read the front of the envelope and it said APRIL on it. She was trying to stop herself from reading it but the temptation was to strong. She have it to Percy to brings down o her room. They both came downstairs, April gave the file to her dad and walked away into her room. Percy knocked on the door:

"Can I come in?" he wondered  
"Yeah!" April replied

Percy gave April the pink envelope. " I think it has something in it..."Percy said. April looked at Percy and gave him a smile. April gave a big gasp and firmly but slowly opened the envelope. As she opened it, she noticed that it was her dads writing. It said...

' _Dear April,_

_I am glad to hear that you are all grown up. There is still one secret that me and your mum are keeping. As you may know I am called Zeus, but you think I am not the god. Actually I am a god, I am Zeus the god. Same as your mother she is the goddess of water. In the stories it says that Zeus and Hera were the happy couple, but there not. Atla was suppose to be the wife of Zeus. Atla is a water goddess (extremely pretty though) I love her as much as I love you._

_Hope you understand_

_Mum and Dad_

_xoxo'_

April was completely speechless and so was Percy. Percy said " I have to go to the toliet, I'll be back" All April could hear was her dad a mum laughing and talking. Suddenly, a voice came behind her and said " Hi Dear it's me Mary... Do you want me to tell you a poem" April didn't answer at all

'_ Old is coming,  
Old is nothing,  
Be prepared for what is coming,  
The Sky will die and the night will shine,  
Old will never fade...'__  
_

_"_What?" April asked  
"Nothing... nevermind" she replied

Mary left the room with a grinn. April thought she was crazy. Percy came back and said " So... what was that all about?" April paused and said " I have no idea". She walked to the lounge and looked at mum and dad for a while, then when she grabbed both of their attention without anyone noticing she showed the note with envelope. They both looked at each other in suprise, April mum was schocked and worried at the same time. Zeus came up to April and whispered to he "We'll talk about this later". She sighed and went to bed in confusion. Percy in the other hand was reading one of April books that she wrote herself.


End file.
